Green Vasant Beetle
Not many insects frequent the castle, and of those that do, vasant beetles are some of the most lovely. They appear when the snows of winter first begin to melt, and leave only when the leaves turn brown once more. Their arrival marks the beginning of spring, and as such the inhabitants of the castle are happy to greet them. When the cold of winter arrives once more, they migrate with other like minded creatures, to the south and warmer lands. There they will escape the cold and make the southern lands fertile. Vasant beetles make their homes among plants and flowers, where they bask in the energy of growth. In the wild, they are never harmed by other creatures, for all know that they aid the earth and all its creatures. Even if they are assaulted, their hard shells and hidden wings keep them safe from harm. They eat the plants and flowers that they grow, and as well as small insects. This is most helpful, as they do not cause the gardens to dwindle. With so many new creatures at The Keep, it is increasingly difficult to feed them all, and these beetles help greatly with that problem. Indeed, when there are droughts, these beetles will swarm to nearby fields and aid the villagers with growing crops. In return, the common people send some food and other items to the castle, in thanks. Egg This little egg is a beautiful yellow shade, reminding you of the sun's warmth. Hatchling Out of this egg has hatched a larva, very small but gifted with endless energy. Vasant hatchlings love to help others, and spend every spare second doing so. They are most at home in the gardens, where they put their wonderful powers to good use. Even the smallest vasant beetle is capable of great things, and the younglings often work together, to encourage a tree from the earth or coax water from a dying stream. When they have worn themselves out, these companions are happy to crawl inside the nearest flower and fall asleep in the sunshine. Adult Unlike most companions, an vasant beetle is born with all the control over its magics it will ever need. Like other younglings, they are bursting with energy, but are never irritating. These beetles engage each other in their own form of play, seeing who can grow the sweetest fruits, or summon forth the tallest tree. They are unique creatures, and like spring itself, are always busy producing new growth and young. Magi who are most fascinated with the earth and its magics are usually companions of these insects. When a vasant beetle is busy aiding a plant in blooming, you can actually see their magic. It appears in the air, a beautiful stream of glittering green or red light. It does not last for long, but it is lovely to see. When a vasant beetle first hatches from its shell, one can immediately tell what color it will be when it reaches adulthood. These companions have two different colorations. It is interesting to note that judging by their color, one can tell what plants they will love most. Those with red stripes or shells enjoy aiding flowers to bloom, while those with green enjoy coaxing new trees out of the soil. Both have a random number of black spots on their shells, and as far as anyone can tell, these numbers have no meaning. When they have lived their full lifespan, two hundred years or so, they leave for lands unknown, never returning. Their memories live on in the trees that outlive them, and in the gardens they have helped build. Breeding Additional Information * No. 191 * Obtained from the Stream (common) * Released: March 5, 2011 * Sprites: Glasswalker * Description: Damien Category:2011 Creatures Category:Stream-born Category:Artist: Glasswalker Category:Insects Category:Beetles Category:Vasant Beetles Category:Earth